


this must be the place

by powelli



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Death, Fake Chop, blah im pretentious and this was a warm up that got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powelli/pseuds/powelli
Summary: aleks gets murked, dude.





	this must be the place

****Aleks bleeds out.

And it’s not romantic, or dramatic, or even fucking honorable.

He gets shot lunging for another sack of cash in the lobby of the Chase bank they’re robbing by a rookie cop. Third day on the job. What a joke.

Anyway, he starts bleeding out almost immediately, and he doesn’t really think about it. He thinks about how easy it is to forget how much getting shot hurts until you do it again. He couldn’t count the amount of times he had been shot on one hand, but never like this. He had gotten bullets to the arm, the leg, hell, one had even grazed his jaw once. That was a lot of fucking blood. But never like this.

Brett pulls him away, behind the counter, and Aleks lies there, not really liking the metallic taste building on his tongue. They say nothing, or at least he can’t hear anything, and Aleks looks past Brett, to James, who is yelling something and shooting over the counter. He looks pretty like this, hair fallen out of it’s bun and around his shoulders. He has blood on his hands.

He can hear music. He thinks, _God?_ , but it’s just the stereo of a car outside, and he can hear it over the gunshots, somehow. That was kind of funny. He begins to laugh, but blood is starting to flood his mouth. It gurgles, and streams down his chin.

That was kind of gross.

The gunfire ceases, and then it’s just one big whine in his ears. James appears in his field of vision, finally. The asshole is meant to be his friend and can’t even make it to his deathbed in time.

He’s saying something, and Aleks knew he should probably be listening, but his ears just won’t work anymore. He swears he read an article saying that hearing was the last sense to go, but here he was, dying and debunking science at the same time. That was kinda cool.

Except not really. He couldn’t feel anything. Not even sad that his life was ending, right here, in a fucking Chase. James was touching him, but he couldn’t even feel the pressure of his hands. God, there was so much blood in his mouth, and he could feel himself choking on it, but he couldn’t even spit it out.

He wonders whose would feed Mishka.

Aleks bleeds out.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @powellio on tumblr! :)


End file.
